Typically, an electrical outlet is a socket that connects an electrical device to a supply of electricity. Most electoral sockets are installed in the wall, or floor, or even ceiling. A power cord terminates at a plug that mates with the electrical socket. The power cord temporarily connects an electrical device to the electrical socket, so as to supply a current thereto. In most electrical outlets, the female electrical sockets are oriented in a fixed position. This fixed orientation reduces the flexibility of the electrical outlet. Also, most power cords have a fixed length, and only one plug for connecting to the socket. Further, electrical sockets are not constructed with USB ports for transfer of data or recharging electrical devices, such as smart phones.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.